We are family!
by Cieloomagicoo
Summary: Por cuestiones del destino Lali se topó con dos angelitos... ¿Quién iba a decir que serían los que le marcaran el camino a su felicidad?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclimer: **_Primero que nada, quiero aclarar que es una adaptación de la novela de Aye436 "LA NANA SWAN". Los nombres de los personajes son RP. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia._

* * *

><p><strong>We Are Family!<strong>

_**Personajes:**_

Mariana Espósito (Lali)

Candela

Gastón

Peter Lanzani

Luz Lanzani

Cristóbal Lanzani

Agustín Lanzani

Emilia de Lanzani

Mariano Lanzani

Paula Recca

Yanina

Justina de Torres

Alberto Torres

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1° "Difícil"<strong>

**[Lali POV]**

Era una tarde lluviosa, perfecta para salir de shopping, o eso parecía. Liverpool, la tienda en donde trabajo actualmente, estaba repleta de gente… miraba atentamente a ver si podía "pescar" algún cliente, ya que no quisiera perder por tercera vez en el mes un empleo…

-¡¿Se puede saber por qué esta ahí parada como un maniquí, mirando cómo pasan las moscas?- Escuche la voz a modo de reto de mi jefe, el cual se encontraba tras mío.

-Primero, estoy parada porque si me siento me retas, segundo no soy un maniquí…- Me di vuelta y me miro con cara de reproche.- Y tercero no miro como pasan las moscas, miro como pasa la gente…

-¡Ese es el problema! Tendría que estar intentando vender algo, no sé, andar viendo si a las personas se les ofrece algo…tal vez así podrías lograr tu primera venta… aparte para algo te pago ¿No?- Reclamo ofuscado.

-¡¿Pero que querés que haga? Si siempre que me acerco a una persona, obtengo siempre la misma respuesta…"No gracias, estoy mirando…"-Me queje ya frustrada…sinceramente, nunca pensé que trabajar sería tan difícil.

-Primero, no tutee, porque soy su jefe, segundo se las ingenia para vender algo…y tercero si para hoy no logras tu primer venta, estas despedida… ¿Entendido Espósito?- Yo solo asentí con la cabeza, y así sin decir una palabra más Gastón, mi jefe, se alejo por el gran pasillo de la tienda.

Gastón era un muchacho, joven, demasiado joven para dirigir la tienda que sus padres habían fundado ya hacía años, pero dejando de lado eso no entiendo como un chico de 25 años le puede gustar que lo traten de "Usted", por ejemplo a mi no me gusta que me traten de "Usted" y eso que tengo 21 años, no sé como que esa palabra, al menos para mí es para la gente mayor, pero bueno hay gente que…

- ¿Ha visto a una nena y a un nene de unos 4 años más o menos?… son castaños, tienen ojos medio verdes…- Sentí que un hombre me hablaba a mis espaldas, me di vuelta y quede enfrente a un chico más o menos de unos 22 o 23 años, estaba vestido de traje, en sus hermosos ojos verde obscuro, pude notar una cierta preocupación.

-¿Me hablas a mi?- Pregunte amistosamente.

-No, no le hablo a usted, le hablo al maniquí…-Respondió sarcástico… ¡Genial por segunda vez en el día me tratan de Maniquí!…

-No, no los he visto, pero…-Pero nada el chico de ojos verdes ya se había ido al escuchar la palabra "No", pero antes que se fuera pude notar que en su mejilla derecha tenía un lindo y llamativo lunar.

Me dirigí a una señora mayor que andaba mirando una horrible pollera de corderoy, así que me dedique a ayudarla con la ropa y a aconsejarle sobre moda, rompiendo una vez más la regla número uno del local: "No debes aconsejar a nadie, aunque te lo pida, deja que compre solo y si es necesario miente cuando te pregunten ¿Cómo me queda?" Me resonó la voz de Gastón en mi cabeza. La señora termino de mirar ropa, pero no compro nada porque no estaba convencida, así que decidió ir a la sección de perfumería y cremas.

Al entrar en esa sección la señora se quedo muy impactada al ver como terminaban un "torre Ifel" con los frasquitos de la nueva fragancia de Christian Dior. La torre debía medir más o menos unos dos metros de altura, era inmensa y toda hecha por los frasquitos que contienen la fragancia francesa, que seguro el más pequeño te podía salir tranquilamente más de $500.

Me quede hablando con una chica que consultaba por la sección de joyería, cuando yo le estaba dando la explicación de cómo llegar un estruendo de vidrios rotos invadió mis oídos, yo solo dirigí mi vista a esa torre para confirmar lo que por mi cabeza había pasado…

**[Peter POV]**

Estaba desesperado, buscando a estos niños. Nunca entendí como mi madre los pudo criar fácilmente o como Agustín mi hermano mayor por un año, lograba que le hicieran caso… ¡su padre era yo no el! Pero maldigo la hora en la que me dijo que hoy, justo hoy no podía hacerse cargo de ellos. Maldigo la hora en que se me ocurrió traerlos al shopping, maldigo la hora en que Luz mi hija me convenció de jugar a las atrapadas…

Ya me había recorrido la tienda de arriba a bajo, había buscado por cada rincón y nada, no había señales de mis hijos. ¡Rayos! Siempre había sido el chico diez en el colegio, el chico que nunca se le hiso difícil nada, pero esto de ser padre… es un poco agotador y en especial cuando eres padre a tan temprana edad. Cuando me entere de que Paula mi "ex novia" me dijo que estaba embarazada solo teníamos ¡18 años!... y ahora que estoy solo haciéndome cargo de estos dos diablillos entiendo cuando mi padre me decía: "Lo mas difícil en la vida es ser padre, ya que nadie te enseña, aprendes tu solo…" y si es muy difícil cuando trabajas las casi 24hrs. Del día en el hospital de tu padre y apenas te queda tiempo para contarles un cuento a tus hijos antes de dormir. Si, ser padre, era lo mas difícil que me había tocado en la vida… y mas cuando uno se esta solo.


	2. Soluciones

Capitulo 2° "Soluciones"

[Luz POV]

Me encontraba con mi hermano enfrente de un ernooorme lago de perfume, el cual ya me estaba irritando la nariz. Sentía miedo, sabía lo que se venía… ¡retos, retos y más retos! Y todo por la culpa de Cristóbal, quien corría entre la gente para evitar que papá nos atrape, se tropezó con una abuelita, haciendo que esta se tambaleara de un lado al otro, provocando que el intento de torre Ifel caiga al piso.

-¡Señora! ¿Se encuentra bien?- Le pregunto una chica bastante linda de un largo cabello castaño y baja estatura, a la señora que mi querido hermano había empujado.

-Sí, sí, gracias querida…-Le respondió la anciana.- Lo que pasa es que los niños de estos días no saben comportarse…-Explico la señora en un tono de reproche, mirándome a mí y a mi hermano quien bajo la vista avergonzado.

-Perdón…-Dijimos los dos al unísono. Note la mirada enojada de la anciana y la mirada tierna de esa señorita que la había ayudado.

-¿Qué paso aquí?- Pregunto histérico un chico rubio que se sumaba a la escena.-Espósito, me puede explicar ¿qué es todo esto?-Se dirigió a la chica, vestida de blanco y negro.

-Bueno…este…lo que paso… fue… que…

-Lo que paso fue que estos chi…-La anciana interrumpió a la chica

-Lo que paso fue que estaba distraída y me lleve por delate la torre, y sin querer empuje a la señora, y los nenes la ayudaron a levantarse, en síntesis es todo mi culpa- Dijo rápidamente aquella muchacha de lindos ojos.

-Le pido mil disculpas señora.-Dijo el chico rubio, vestido de traje negro.-Y usted venga conmigo…-Se dirigió a la chica, quien bajo la mirada y le siguió sin decir nada.

La señora se había ido y quede sola con mi hermano quien miraba a la dirección por donde se habían ido los chicos vestidos de blanco y negro. Entendí lo que mi hermano quería así que sin decir nada, nos tomamos de la mano y seguimos aquellos muchachos.

[Lali POV]

Después de inventar tremenda excusa para cubrir a los niños seguí a Gastón hasta su oficina, él se sentó en su silla, me pidió que me sentara, acción que hice. La oficina se apodero de un enorme silencio, hasta que él se dignó a hablar.

-¿Sabes que es lo que va a pasar cierto?- Yo solo asentí con la mirada baja.- Mira, Mariana desde la semana pasada que empezaste a trabajar he sido tolerante contigo y te he dado más de una oportunidad, pero esto, esto fue lo que derramo el vaso, siento decir esto, pero no me queda de otra…

-Ya se lo que va a decir, no hace falta que lo diga…-Interrumpí las palabras de mi jefe.- Ya me voy.- Dicho eso me levante de la silla y antes de salir de la oficina me saque el pin que decía mi nombre y lo puse sobre su escritorio. Salí de la oficina con la vista baja, era sorprendente como por tercera vez había logrado perder un trabajo...

Una vez más me sentí inútil, primero la heladería... ¡Que iba a saber yo que a la hora de armar un helado de maquina tenía que girar el conito!...Después el restaurante, aún recuerdo al cliente reclamándole al dueño por la sopa que había derramado en su pantalón...y ahora esto. Sé que no fue mi culpa, pero si me lo busqué por haber defendido a esos niños tan tiernos... ¿Los padres donde estaban cuando paso esto? ¿Se habrán perdido?...

-Disculpe...-Sentí que alguien me tiraba de mi falda, baje la mirada y me encontré con unos hermosos ojos color verdes. Era el nene que había tirado la torre...

-Hola, ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?- Le pregunte dulcemente, poniéndome a su altura.

-Sí, bueno, yo y mi hermana...-Volteo a su izquierda y al ver que no había nadie, me miro.-Espera, quédese aquí y no se mueva... ¡Ahora vengo!-Me dijo antes de ir corriendo a la nena que se parecía mucho a él, los dos eran castaños claros, el tiraba a un color más rubieson, los dos de la misma estatura y del mismo color de ojos. Ví que le dijo algo a la nena, quien le sonrío, le dio la mano y vinieron hacía mí.

-Hola, mi nombre es Luz y él es Cristóbal...-Dijo la nena mientras me daba la mano.

-Mucho gusto, Luz, mi nombre es Mariana...-Dije mientras le estrechaba la manita.

-¡Qué lindo nombre!-Dijo Cristóbal.

-Si...-Afirmo Luz.-Es de origen latín y se significa "elegida llena de gracia"...-Termino de decir la nena, dejándome sorprendida.

-¿Cuantos años tienen?-Pregunte aún sorprendida.

-Cuatro...-Respondieron los dos, tranquilamente. _¿Cómo era posible que una nena de 4 años supiera el significado y origen de mi nombre y yo no?_

-¿Y qué hacen acá solitos? ¿Dónde está su mamá?- Pregunté preocupada.

-No tenemos...-Contesto tristemente Cristóbal... _¡Qué raro, Mariana Espósito, siempre metiendo la pata!... ¿Qué hago ahora?_

-Pero, igual tenemos a papá...pero no sé dónde se habrá metido...-Comento Luz.

-¿Quieren que lo llamemos por alta voz?- Pregunté con una sonrisa. Ellos asintieron. Nos dirigimos a la zona de "atención al cliente".

-¿En qué sección quieren esperarlo?-Le pregunte a los nenes, que caminaban a mi par. Ellos se miraron y sonrieron.

-En la librería...-Volvieron a decir en unísono, divertidos. Sinceramente me extraña que dos niños de 4 años quieran ir a la sección de libros y no a la de juguetería.

-¿Cómo se llama su padre?- Les pregunté al llegar a nuestro destino, en donde estaba Eugenia, mi ex-compañera de trabajo y amiga de la vida, ella fue la que me había ayudado a conseguir el trabajo.

-Papá se llama...Juan Pedro Lanzani...-Respondió Luz.

-¡Hola, Euge!-Salude a mi amiga.- ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?- Ella asintió.- ¿Puedes llamar al señor Lanzani por el alta voz y decirle que sus hijos lo esperan en la sección de libros?- Ella asintió y con su voz de locutora llamo al señor Lanzani dos veces. Cuando lo hizo yo me dispuse a irme con los nenes a nuestro siguiente destino...

-Antes de que te vayas... ¿Por qué no traes tu pin?-Me pregunto mi amiga. Yo solo agache mi mirada, por un momento me había olvidado de lo que había pasado hace apenas unos minutos.- ¿Te despidió, no es cierto?- Yo solo asentí.- Bueno, después me cuentas…-Escuche que me dijo antes de irme con los nenes.

-¿Te despidieron por nuestra culpa?- Preguntó Cristóbal.

-No, claro que no, solo que no sirvo para esto…-Le conteste dulcemente.

-¿Sabes contar cuentos?- Pregunto Luz, después de un pequeño silencio.

-Sí, si se contar cuentos…-Respondí sin entender a qué venia esa pregunta.

-¿Te gustan los niños?-Pregunto Cristóbal.

-Sí, si me gustan…-Respondí más confundida que antes…

-¡Entonces eres perfecta!- Dijo emocionada Luz. _¡Ahora si me desoriente de la conversación… espero que los GPS estén de descuento, a ver si así logro ubicarme!_

-¿Perfecta yo? ¿Para qué?-Pregunte curiosa…

-Mira, papá está buscando una niñera para que nos cuide, ya que el pasa mucho tiempo fuera de casa…-Explico Cristóbal… _¡Espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando!_

-Y sinceramente todas las que han venido a buscar el trabajo son: Feas, viejas, no tienen paciencia, y huelen feo…-Continuo Luz.

-En cambio, tu, eres linda, te gustan los niños, y hueles rico… por eso eres perfecta.-Finalizo Cristóbal.

-Entonces, que dices… ¿Quieres ser nuestra nana?-Me pregunto Luz ilusionada. No sé porque pero estos angelitos habían logrado robarme el corazón, pero no por eso aceptaría ese trabajo, aparte no quiero tener problemas con el padre… seguro debe ser uno de esos tipos cuarentones, canosos y con barriga que solo les interesa pasarla bien y no encargarse de los chicos.

Ya habíamos llegado a la librería de la tienda y nos sentamos en unos silloncitos que había ahí, y que la gente los usaba para sentarse a leer.

-No, creo que sea buena idea, no nos conocemos…-Respondí paciente.- Además, yo cuando me enojo, me enojo muy feo…-Agregue a mi explicación._ ¡MENTIROSA!_

-¡No te creo!- Exclamo Cristóbal.

-Enserio, cuando me enojo hasta puedo ser peor que una bruja…-Dije tratando de convernserlos.

-¡Las brujas no existen!- Alego Luz.- Yo te quiero como nana…-Dijo mientras se abrazaba a mí.

-Mira, Luz no creo que sea buena idea…-Aunque por mis adentros me muera de ganas por cuidarlos, no era buena idea.- Aparte que diría tu padre…-Le dije mientras le acariciaba la cabecita.

-¿Si papá te lo pide aceptas?- Preguntó ilusionado Cristóbal.

-Yo… no se… tendría que pensarlo.-Dije finalmente.

[Peter POV]

Cuando escuche que mis hijos estaban en la librería, suspire calmado y me dirigí para esa zona. Al llegar los encontré con una señorita, creo que era la señorita a la que le había preguntado por ellos…

-¡Acá estaban!- Exclame felizmente al acercarme a ellos.

-¡Papi!- Gritaron al unísono mientras se lanzaban a mis brazos… pude notar que la señorita se levantaba para irse, pero Cristóbal la detuvo.

-Papá, ¿Ella puede ser nuestra niñera?- Pregunto mi hijo haciéndome un puchero.

-No, lo se hijo, la señorita ya tiene un trabajo…-Dije un poco incomodo, pude notar que la chica también lo estaba.

-No es cierto, a ella la despidieron por nuestra culpa…-Dijo Luz.- ¡Porfa pedirle que sea nuestra niñera, ella dijo que si tú se lo pedías iba aceptar!

-No, no lo que dije fue que lo iba a pensar…-Dijo aquella chica.

-Bueno, mire…-Me le quede mirando para que me digiera su nombre.

-Mariana, me llamo Mariana, pero todos me dicen Lali…-Dijo amistosamente.

-Bueno Lali. Mis hijos la quieren como nana, hicieron que la echen de su trabajo…

-No fue su culpa…-Dijo interrumpiéndome.

-Bueno, eso no importa, el caso es ¿Quiere ser la nana de mis hijos?- Le pregunté, no sé porque pero esta chica me inspiraba la suficiente confianza para dejarle a mis solecitos.- Le pagaría bien, hasta el doble de lo que le pagaban, eso sí tendria que mudarse a casa para que los pueda cuidar todo el día.

-No sé, tendría que pensarlo…-Contesto un poco convencida.

-Bueno, usted piénselo y después me llama…-Le dije antes de darle mi tarjetita personal.-Fue un gusto conocerla Lali, espero que acepte la propuesta… ¿Vamos niños?

-Adiós, Lali.-Se despidieron mis hijos de Mariana, yo la salude con la mano y nos fuimos…

[Lali POV]

Cuando los nenes se fueron con su papá, me vino a la mente la frase que mi abuelo siempre me decía: "Las cosas que pasan en la vida, ya sean buenas o malas, siempre pasan por algo y cuando son malas, no te preocupes,_** pues el destino tiene algo mejor para darte…" **_A veces las soluciones llegan a tu vida de la manera menos pensada, que pueden llegar a sorprenderte…

* * *

><p>Bueno primero que nada gracias por leer y gracias a DawnAngel14 por comentar, me alegro mucho que te guste, no es la primera Historia que hago, es más esta la tengo muchisimo mas adelantada en un foro de puros fics de CA. Con respecto a Gas, es otro Gas, no es Gastón Dalmau xD<p>

Bueno espero que estén bien, les mando besos y espero que comenten :P

Cieloo.

XOXO


End file.
